


Afterglow

by PriscaMachado



Category: House M.D., the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, House Being House, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Illness, Medical Investigation, Medical Procedures, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriscaMachado/pseuds/PriscaMachado
Summary: Me dê dez diasE uma batida de coraçãoQue signifique algo alémDe a flexão de um músculoE eu vou segurarSua mão e te ensinarA tocar cordas de guitarrasFeitas de lágrimas.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Por incrível que pareça, essa história (um amálgama estranho de RPF e House MD) começou a ser escrita em novembro de 2008. Passando por anos e anos de hiato, três sites de fanfiction diferentes e toneladas de edição, eu creio que esse é o momento para que ela seja finalmente postada até o fim. Com agradecimentos fervorosos à minha beta que me atura há doze anos, on with the show! ;)

> _Eu queria que de alguma forma você me dissesse que isso é só um sonho horrível._  
>  _Quanto mais eu vou ter que gritar, convulsionar e sofrer até que seja o suficiente?_  
>  _Por favor, eu só queria que você me dissesse que é tudo um sonho horrível..._  
>  _Com uma voz destruída eu chorei por socorro de novo e de novo._
> 
> _Taion_

**[Prólogo]**

“Você só pode estar **_brincando_** comigo.”

“Pior que não.” Ele murmurou sinceramente em resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que abria o zíper do estojo de seu baixo com cuidado quase metódico. O outro se afundou na poltrona. “É sério mesmo. Seriíssimo. Teve sangue e tudo.”

“Onde?”

Deu uma pausa antes de responder, os dedos brincando com o zíper.

“Lá embaixo.”

Entreolharam-se. Ruki levantou o indicador prestes a comentar, mas logo sua boca fez o formato de um ‘o’ ao cair em constatação. Um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios antes que os tampasse rapidamente com a mão direita, fazendo com que o som da próxima frase saísse em chiados e entre riso abafado.

“...isso... me dá... arrepios...”

E começou a rir descontroladamente, recostando na poltrona e rolando de um lado para o outro. Arregalando os olhos, Reita voltou sua atenção do estojo do baixo novamente à Ruki, que após sua confissão estava rindo ao ponto de quase passar mal. Estreitou os olhos, enviando um olhar psicopata ao vocalista da banda. Se olhar matasse, ali ele cairia morto.

“Agradeço imensamente sua consideração com os problemas de saúde alheios!”

Ainda com uma mão na boca Ruki esforçou-se fracamente por se controlar, fazendo sinais de misericórdia para que um Reita consideravelmente nervoso o esperasse se recompor.

“D-desc-ul...-” A lembrança do que ouvira há pouco produziu uma imagem bizarra em sua mente, o que o desconcentrou e ele teve que recomeçar seu pedido de perdão. “Des...- hahahaha”

E não conseguiu.

“Qual é a dos gritinhos histéricos a essa hora da manhã?”

Ruki levantou-se indo em direção à Aoi, ainda rindo de forma quase maníaca e colocando a outra mão sobre o ombro do recém-chegado. Esse ergueu uma sobrancelha em indagação, procurando uma resposta de Kai ou de Uruha, que vinham logo atrás para o ensaio, como se algo que fizesse sentido pudesse ser extraído dali. O último sussurrando para si mesmo algo na faixa do ‘deve ser só outro ataque besta de bichisse’.

Reita ignorou os olhares diligentes do guitarrista em que Ruki se apoiava, ainda no meio de sua crise de riso. Alguns segundos se passaram até que certo alguém pudesse controlar-se, arfante de tanto rir. O baixista se dirigiu diretamente a ele com a voz mais ameaçadora que alguém conseguiu produzir desde Darth Vader.

“Ruki, nem pense em dizer nada, senão...”

“Não se preocupe, eu não vou falar nada! Minha boca é um túmulo com teias de aranha, cadáver em putrefação e tudo. Quase um campo de concentração de Hitler a céu aberto.” Em uma troca de olhares o loiro de faixa no rosto escaneou algum traço de falsidade na voz do outro, que fez um movimento sutil com os dedos na boca como se estivesse passando um zíper. “Seu segredo estará guardado comigo para todo o sempre e amém!”

Aparentemente satisfeito deixou esta passar, voltando-se a retirar o baixo de seu estojo. Mas a jura eterna do vocalista não durou nem cinco segundos, quanto mais a eternidade inteira.

“Aoi, você não vai acreditar! O Reita...”

“RUKI!”

E foi como cão e gato. Enquanto os outros membros do the GazettE assistiam, os dois corriam em círculos dentro do estúdio três da gravadora. Ruki gritando _‘Reita está com hemorroida!’_ a plenos pulmões, algo que fez Kai ficar vermelho pela vergonha alheia até as orelhas. Aoi apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente, evidentemente acostumado com o início de sua manhã barulhenta. Também ignorando, Uruha levantou-se e foi reabastecer sua garrafa de água no bebedouro, ainda resmungando repetidamente para si mesmo ‘parem de homossexualidade e vamos ensaiar de uma vez’ como se fosse um mantra pessoal.

E eles continuariam rodando em círculos perfeitos até o anoitecer se ao voltar do bebedouro o guitarrista não tivesse esticado um braço, barrando a passagem de Ruki. Consequentemente fazendo com que esse se chocasse contra ele e desequilibrasse para trás, se jogando pra cima de Reita, que com a força do baque caíra sentado.

Um grito de dor ecoou pelos corredores da gravadora.

“Ruki, saia de cima do pobre do Reita, ele tá ficando azul!” Kai exclamou, puxando-o pela mão enquanto o baixista rolava no chão gritando, como um Power Ranger abatido. “Se, além disso, ele ficar traumatizado por você estar proclamando intimidades aos quatro ventos, não sei o que vamos fazer.”

“Pelo amor de Toshi, podemos começar o ensaio agora, seus seres demoníacos?” Uruha disse, se sentando em uma poltrona qualquer com o mau humor tinindo.

“Urupon tem andado tão rabugento...!”

“Não teste minha paciência, Ruki.”

No meio da balbúrdia, Aoi foi o primeiro a arregalar os olhos, sua exclamação chamando a atenção dos outros. Logo os quatro estavam olhando para o loiro que se levantara da poltrona e resolvera ignorar tudo e todos e se dirigir logo para onde estava a Hellion. Kai foi o primeiro a recuperar a voz.

“Uruha...”

Uruha o olhou de esguelha, o mau humor subindo pelo ar como uma nuvem de escapamento. “O quê, capeta?!”

“Sangue...”

“Mas é lógico! Ruki acaba de cair por cima de alguém com **hemorroida** ,” deu ênfase à palavra, “e que inteligentemente estava correndo em círculos! É lógico que a dita pessoa iria no mínimo sangr-...”

“Não, Uru, aí atrás...” Ruki o interrompeu, apontando para a poltrona da qual o guitarrista levantara, agora manchada. “Uru, você é que tá sangrando.”

Olhou para baixo. Sangue denso e negro escorria pelas suas pernas, tingindo de vermelho o azul da calça jeans.

**[Prólogo / FIM]**

  
  
  
  


**Dicionário Médico:**

• Hemorroida

— A dor provém de vasos sanguíneos inchados ao redor do ânus. Afeta milhões ao redor do mundo, ocorrendo de maneira mais comum após os 50 anos de idade e também durante a gravidez. Podem atingir o sistema em forma de protuberâncias externas ou internas. Apesar de serem muito irritantes e algumas vezes debilitantes, quase nunca produzem algum risco vital ou apresentam sinais de serem sintomas de algo pior.

**_Sintomas comuns:_ ** _Sangue na evacuação; hemorragia retal; sangue no papel higiênico; coceira anal; sensação de defecação incompleta; dor retal._


End file.
